


Hangry Harpy

by JelliPuddi



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Draco and Skeleton T bickering, mainly the weird Compile characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliPuddi/pseuds/JelliPuddi
Summary: Most are used to the side of Harpy that is cheerful and always singing. When she isn't this though, she causes quite a rampage, making two unlikely characters decide to work together.





	Hangry Harpy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story after watching the short film "Harpya" made by Raoul Servais.
> 
> Originally, this fan-fic was going to be scary much like the film, but I decided to make it fun and silly instead, like something that would actually happen in the Puyo games. Also, there aren't many stories about the lesser Compile characters, so I just had to take a whack at it!

The song of the Harpy was a dreadful one. She was completely tone-deaf to her song, her tune capable of causing pain upon others. At the same time however, the horrible noise was a good sign. It alerted most that Harpy was near, so most could walk far away in the opposite direction. The loud voice was ear-piercing, so as long as distance was kept most would be completely safe.

However, the other reason the horrid song of Harpy could be seen as a positive thing. As long as Harpy was happily singing in her presence, there was no need to worry about her. The risk of damage done to the eardrums wasn’t as bad as what the cute little angelic creature could really do. Only a fool would be around Harpy when she was silent, and not having her little sing-song voice.

“Hara hire hare hor…”

Her singing began to trail off, losing energy in her body. The song began to fade, the suffering of the Puyo Puyo around her at the very least as they all began hopping away, still in agony. Harpy’s stomach started to growl more intensely, a tingle in her throat which was unbearable. Singing could not continue when she was like this, no. She was going to have a concert tonight! And Harpy couldn’t keep practicing, much less have that concert, with an empty stomach.

She had to eat quick, otherwise it would end with her making another attempt on Nasu’s life, just simply because she was hungry. The flapping of wings and a lack of singing was bound to be a warning for anyone with food so openly, but some were a little more foolish than others, and would not take heed to it. A good example of such foolishness, are from those who don’t know Harpy well enough.

The woman with the dragon wings and tail stood there happily, a steak kabob in her hands as she began pulling the meat off and sinking her teeth into it. Her enjoyment of the juicy lunch did not last though, as it had been snatched out of her hands. “Huh!?” Draco looked around, it had happened so quickly, that she didn’t even notice the trail of feathers and the flying Harpy until it was too late.

“Hey! I paid for that!” Draco shouted, spreading her wings to tail after Harpy. In little time though, Harpy managed to scarf down every last piece of meat and vegetable that was on the kabob, before abandoning the stick it was on altogether, dropping it on the freshly cleaned sidewalk. Kikimora winced, able to detect it no differently than a mere pin dropping to the ground. Her eyes darted to the perpetrator, like an animal tracking down its prey, and immediately after sweeping the litter away, began pursuing the messy thief.

Once Harpy laid her gaze on someone else, she immediately targeted them. The skeleton standing there with the tea and snacks, Harpy dived right down, spilling the tea and snatching up every little snack that the skeleton had. Now, taking away snacks wasn’t an issue, but wasting quality tea? It was enough to get the skeleton to stand up and chase after someone. Well, before he could, he was trampled by Draco and Kikimora.

The large frog eating curry was the next victim, having an entire plate stolen by him out of seemingly nowhere. Dazed and puzzled for a few seconds, Nohoho felt silly, standing there with only a spoon but not the rest of his meal. Once he turned his attention to the growing, angry crowd, he saw no other option but to join in, if only out of curiosity, and to avenge his curry dish.

Unfortunately for all of them, Harpy soon vanished from their sights, no doubt ready to antagonize somebody else. “Geez, what the heck was that about!?” Draco yelled. “Normally Harpy would be tormenting others with her voice, I’ve never seen her do anything else before!” Even though it was no use being this upset over lost lunch, with Draco and Nohoho turning back, Kikimora continued her pursuit, not taking kindly to those who dirtied her sidewalks.

Skeleton-T though, wondered what had gotten into Harpy. She was Nasu Grave’s bandmate, wasn’t she? Why was she behaving this way as opposed to practicing like she normally would? 

Hopefully, an answer could be found, even if just to keep the rest of the world from murdering Harpy.

* * *

Practicing his drums with the bandmates, Nasu found himself very pleased to see Skeleton-T come visit him. “Skeleton-T! Are you here to watch us practice for the concert tonight? It’s going to be rocking, Zombie taught us all about it!” As Skeleton-T glanced over at the guitar-wielding Zombie and Panotty with his flute…

Wait, how would a flute work in a rock band anyway?

“Er, no, Nasu. It’s something else. Harpy is with you all as lead singer, right?” What a disastrous thought, having Harpy as lead singer, as opposed to Seriri or something. “She’s acting really strange all of the sudden! Why isn’t she with the rest of you anyway?” Nasu stopped his drumming, giving a curious look.

“Harpy wanted privacy, of course! But what do you mean by her acting strange?”

“Well, she knocked over my tea and stole the snacks I was having with them. She managed to annoy Draco and a few others also! It isn’t like her, is something going on?” Once the behavior was described to Nasu, he winced, and bounced away from his drum set, attempting to hide inside of a trunk.

Crying out, Nasu locked himself inside. “Not again! Harpy is going to try to eat me! I will not be eaten!” Upon hearing his outcry, Zombie and Panotty stopped what they were doing and turned their attention. “I am not facing hungry Harpy again, no way, no how!” In his cowering fit, Zombie trudged over.

“She’s hungry again? Aw maaaaan,” slurring his words, Zombie put his guitar away. “I guess that goes tonight’s conceeeeert. We can’t have her singing until she’s all happy agaaaain.” He shuffled away, and began to open a large container, containing various vegetables. “Looks like we’ll have to go fishiiiiiing too. Hey, skeleton, could you find her for uuuus?”

“You’re telling me,” Skeleton-T hesitated, “that this has happened before?”

“Oh, yeeeeah, every time Harpy gets hungry, she’s really violent and begins stealing stuff from anyone that eats out in the open. She’ll chow down on just about anythiiiing. Hopefully we can give her the fuel she needs in tiiiime, otherwise she gets rather scaryyyyy.”

“She’ll be like, a winged monster!” Nasu cried.

Technically, harpies were that, but Skeleton-T wasn’t going to argue about that. Securing Harpy was probably the best choice right now, but with how weak he was physically he knew that he couldn’t do it on his own. Maybe Draco and Nohoho would still be around to help solve the situation.

Harpy being violent though? That was so unheard of until now. Best to put an end to it sooner rather than find out how she can get.

* * *

“What? You’re telling me she’s just hungry and grouchy!?” Draco exclaimed, clearly irritated.

“Well, people aren’t themselves when they’re hungry,” Nohoho replied. “But is Harpy really that insatiable? Her of all people, I just don’t expect it from her. I expect thievery since she has done that kind of thing before among merchants who came close to her home, but that was about it.”

“You’re too laid back about this!” Draco snapped.

“Nohoho, you’re a merchant, shouldn’t you have something that could help?” Skeleton-T asked. “We need to at least capture Harpy and bring her back to her bandmates, so no more trouble is caused!” The frog scratched his head, not looking very enthused about it.

“Yeah, I could have something to solve the problem. Maybe I don’t though.” Laying back, the frog began relaxing on a bench. “I don’t really know. Someone could refresh my memory I’m certain, but I don’t see any reason to get involved.” Skeleton-T was confused as to what he was getting at, while Draco became infuriated.

“You want us to pay you just for your help in stopping a hungry maniac!?”

“I’m a merchant, if you want goods, you have to make an exchange,” Nohoho explained. “Like say, I could possibly have a flood jar to stop Harpy with a blast of water, not saying I do have it. If I had one though, I can’t give it for nothing.” Draco was just about ready to roast him for his greed, but she was stopped by Skeleton-T, being a more calm individual.

“Er, how much would a flood jar cost normally? I only spend on expensive teas and sets, so I try to be careful when it comes to anything else— Ow!” Clobbered over the head by Draco, who was that close to flipping her lid, she turned her back on the frog merchant.

“We’re not going to ask this lazy, greedy toad for any help if he’s going to be like this! If there’s a right way to catch Harpy, it’s doing it on your own, with a Puyo battle!” Draco declared. “I’ve beaten Harpy before, and even when she’s hangry or whatever, I can do it again!” She looked at the uncertain skeleton for a moment, before laughing. “Oh, that’s right, you’re not going to be able to do anything like that, Mr. No-Rotate?”

“Mr. No-Rotate?”

Did he seriously still not know that Puyo could be rotated? After this long?

“Anyway, you’re in no position to talk!” Skeleton-T retorted. “You’ll mess up just as badly as I could!”

“No, I won’t! Just give me a high speed to work with, so I have to think faster than usual, rather than take my sweet time figuring out what piece could go where—”

“By the time you figure out how to set a chain, I could finish off a whole pot of tea.”

“Oh, really? Well, your tea would evaporate before you could even put down a Puyo!”

“Are you two going to argue, or will you buy something to catch Harpy?” Nohoho asked. “If you’re not, I really don’t need this migraine right now.” Draco then immediately took off afterwards, preparing to search out Harpy, who surely could not have gone that far. “Ah, thank goodness. Now maybe I can relax some.”

As Nohoho began to lie back on the bench, Skeleton-T remained uncertain. If Harpy was so violent right now, there was no telling what she was like in a Puyo match. “Instead of bickering so much over who is worse at Puyo Puyo, and being unable to let go of past grudges, maybe the both of you should try work together?” Nohoho wondered. “Just a suggestion. Don’t drag me into it though.”

In hindsight, it was really petty of Skeleton-T to still be angry over Draco burning his tea away. He was passionate about his tea, sure, and Draco was actually kind, just never to him, and she was a bit assertive. He could at least put that aside when there’s a bigger problem going on. It’s not like things were easy for either of them, being the resident punching bags they were whenever going up against someone like Arle.

It wasn’t that either of them were bad or weak, their foes were just too strong! Yeah… he would keep telling himself that, that would surely help.

* * *

Normally, Fufufu was a merchant that was a bit menacing, eerie even, with the way he would chuckle at everything. But right now, he was a little panicked, watching Harpy pretty much stuff her face with every item he had on the stand. Her dress had become a bit tattered, tree branches in her hair, as if her flight was a bit more clumsy than usual. Harpy’s eyes weren’t bright and joyful like they normally were, as they appeared tired, with a pale face to go with it.

“Fufu,” the fish merchant chuckled, but wasn’t amused at all. “You need to leave, right now. You’re scaring away customers. And if you scare customers, I won’t be very happy.” A menacing look was in his large, white eyes, which stared Harpy down. The winged girl didn’t show a care in the world though, instead, she just looked over Fufufu’s body.

It was rather delectable-looking to her.

Plucking up the fish with her fingers, her nails sharp like the claws of a vulture, Fufufu’s expression went from fearsome to fearful almost immediately. He didn’t even get to say anything else as Harpy popped him into her mouth immediately. The on-looking Suketoudara was mortified, as he quickly began legging it out of the scene, not wanting to be the next victim. Draco had arrived at a good time it seemed, since Fufufu’s life was no doubt flashing before his bulbous eyes.

“Drop the fish!” Draco demanded. “I challenge you to a Puyo Puyo battle, and you can’t refuse!”

Harpy almost looked as if she was ignoring Draco, ready to take off again if not for Draco suddenly kicking Harpy in the gut, sending her flying and the force hard enough to make her spit Fufufu back out. “Did you hear me, you tone-deaf birdbrain? I said we’re gonna battle, so you can snap out of it and go back to your sweet, cute self!” Draco then paused, pointing at Harpy again. “But never cuter than me!”

She didn’t even care for what Draco was saying, what was more important was the fact that Draco had knocked food away from the voracious Harpy, and that was enough to set her off into a Puyo battle. She practically screeched at Draco, sounding more like an actual monster as opposed to the cutesy winged girl she had always been.

But hey, she was hungry, and when you’re hungry, you can’t focus. That would be the case for Harpy, wouldn’t it?

* * *

Nuisance Puyo were just about everywhere within just two minutes. Skeleton-T arrived at a good time, as it seemed that Harpy had overpowered Draco in her fit of “hangry” after all. To make it worse, Harpy was now chewing on Draco’s tail, trying to make a snack out of it. Draco was comically struggling in pain, as Harpy wasn’t sinking her teeth into the tail at the very least.

“Do you need some help there?”

“Yes, please!” Draco pleaded. “Get her off me!”

“Alright then,” holding his hands out, the skeleton prepared a spell. “Super Dynamic Ocha Bomber!” He shouted, literally unleashing an explosive, bomb-like spell onto Harpy, ceasing her attempts to chew on Draco’s tail any further. It seemed that when she wasn’t as carefree, Harpy was better at Puyo Puyo.

“You know, there’s no way you’re going to beat her if I can’t even win!” Draco pointed out. “At the very least, I can definitely defeat Harpy in a beauty contest, with the way she looks right now, but that doesn’t mean anything so long as she’s causing problems for everyone else!”

Even though Draco was just trying to make herself feel better, she wasn’t wrong. Skeleton-T was actually rather frightened when he got a better look at Harpy. Her dress was torn enough for one to see the feathers under her clothes, something that she had always concealed under that small sun dress perhaps.

“Well, I know I definitely can’t defeat her on my own, you’re right. But if we put aside our disputes and work together—”

“What? Work together!? How will that increase our chances at all? We won’t be able to agree on what tactic to use! I appreciate the fact that you’re willing to take yourself more seriously at a time like this, but it isn’t going to help!”

Take himself more seriously? That was true, Skeleton-T didn’t have a competitive streak at all compared to Draco. “Maybe you need to relax first with some tea. Well, that is what I would normally say, but I’m willing to admit that neither of us should relax around Harpy right now. I’m willing to be as assertive as you are until this is over!”

“You’re weird, it’s the complete opposite of me,” Draco sighed. “It’s really annoying how you can keep being so pathetic and chill, until someone messes with your tea, but it’s admirable that you’re willing to at least understand why I’m so agitated— or why anyone would be right now. So fine, I’ll be calm like you are when we’re done.”

“So you’ll let me help, right?”

“Does it sound like I was refusing? I’m pretty assertive with my ‘no’s also!”

Before the Puyo match could even start, Harpy snapped out of it and began trying to claw at Skeleton-T’s head. Thankfully, Draco was able to pull her away, and the two-against-one battle began.

* * *

She wasn’t stacking on the sides so carelessly like she normally would have. Harpy was far more chaotic with her skills in Puyo, being that she wasn’t distracted by singing. She still made mistakes, probably from how tired she was from a lack of substance— in spite of all that she was devouring— which was enough for her opponents to get aggressive when she left herself wide open.

Skeleton-T still wasn’t rotating his Puyo, but this wasn’t entirely bad since his super attack was the main thing coming in handy. So long as he could quickly send out chains without rotating, which he did by default, the power on his side, as well as Draco’s, would increase. Draco’s own super attack also came in handy.

The power of Puyo being cleared eventually increased to four times the usual number, thanks to Skeleton-T’s super attack. The power would stay where it was, not affected by Draco’s rotations at all. Draco’s own attacks mainly acted as a defense against Harpy, or not getting the colors so desired.

Harpy would soon become overwhelmed by all the Nuisance Puyo coming her way, and her own super attacks weren’t helping. Turning all Nuisance Puyo she got into random colors could only aid her for so long, it became worse when the random colors she got didn’t connect at all. Eventually though, she ran out of chances to use the super attack, rendering herself defenseless against the team.

The Puyo dropped at a faster speed, and with Harpy’s board filling up, she found that it was impossible to keep up anymore. The board wasn’t able to hold it all, as it fell apart, the Puyo all falling onto Harpy, trapping her. “Alright, we did it!” Draco cheered. “Now there’s no way for Harpy to cause any further trouble.”

“We just need to wait patiently for her bandmates to arrive. Hopefully they don’t take much longer.” Skeleton-T then sighed, taking out a pillow to rest his knees on. “In the meantime, now is a good time to relax with a nice cup of tea!” Although the question of how Skeleton-T pulled all of his usual items of nowhere was tempting to ask, Draco knew that it was better to not know the answer.

It did seem like a good time to just chill, until the pile of Puyo Puyo began quaking, some of them being pushed away. Harpy’s wings and hands emerged from the Puyo first, followed by her head. “That wasn’t enough to hold her back!” Draco exclaimed, becoming stricken with panic while Skeleton-T instantly dropped his cup of tea in shock. “Are we going to have to fight her off physically instead? Because I’m ready for it!”

As Draco got into a battle stance, Harpy instead zipped right past her. Swiftly turning around, Draco and Skeleton-T laid their eyes on the sudden arrivals of Zombie and Panotty. The former had Harpy perched on his head like a bird, while the other had a wheelbarrow of food, and was struggling to push it along. “There you are Haaaarpyyyyyy,” Zombie slurred, “we were looking for you!” Taking an apple from the large supply, he offered it to Harpy, who flew over to the wheelbarrow itself inside, diving into all of the snacks that were inside.

“Hey!” Panotty yelled.

“Alright, so,” Draco slowly began to calm down, relieved that Harpy was distracted, but now having several questions for her bandmates. “Can you explain just what the heck is going on? Why is she all violent like this when she’s hungry? Besides the fact that everyone gets upset when they’re hungry!”

Zombie didn’t seem annoyed at this at all, instead taking up some of the food in his hands to directly give to Harpy, so that it would be easier for her. “Harpy is a Harpyyyyy, and they’re known for stealing food and having a crazy appetite. The only reason Harpy is so happy and singing all of the time is because she has a full stomach and is full of energyyyy.”

“So she is an actual Harpy, not just in-name only? That explains her feathery body.” Skeleton-T scratched his head, taking note of the fact Nasu wasn’t with them, most likely to not risk being eaten. “You act like you have put up with this before, is that the case?”

“Yeeeeah, she’s tried to eat Nasu on one occasion. One time my bandages were undone, and she tried to eat my guts,” Zombie laughed, while Skeleton-T gagged in disgust while Draco’s face went pale from the thought. “I guess she thought they looked like giant noodles or sausages.”

“We don’t need details, thanks!” Draco said.

“Lalala, laaaaaaa!” Harpy cheered, making everyone except Zombie wince in pain. “I have been replenished once agaaaaain! Thank you Zombie, for taking care of meeee!”

“Your welcoooooome!”

“But now the concert is going to be canceled because you won’t be ready!” Panotty retorted. “Archan was looking forward to seeing me perform in the rock band!”

“There’s always tomorroooooow,” Zombie pointed out. “Draco, Skeletooooon, will you be coming to the concert?” The both of them quickly shook their heads in unison, not wanting to hear what that disaster would sound like. Noticing how comfortable Harpy was around a walking, rotting corpse really confused Draco. She was curious as to how nothing about him was frightening or a bother to her.

Trying her best not to be rude or imply that Zombie was difficult to be around, she decided to ask. “Harpy seems rather fond of you. Besides being bandmates, why is that?” Zombie pondered the thought as he kept feeding Harpy, who was practically a bottomless pit.

“Well, we can both be gluttonous when we need to, otherwise I think I’m the person she trusts the mooooost. Most people also tend to avoid us, either due to the smell of rotting flesh, or Harpy’s voice. But it sounds fine to me, and Harpy isn’t bothered by my sceeeent.” There was also the fact that Zombie slurs his words, while Harpy extends them in a singing manner, but Draco wasn’t going to say that. Maybe these two were meant for each other, since they’re a little hard on the senses.

“Harpy isn’t the only one who has this monstrous side to her,” Panotty explained, “it’s actually more common than you think for some to flip back to their feral side!”

“Huh? It is?” Skeleton-T questioned.

“I think Kikimora does that too, but only when she’s really upset.”

Kikimora? Monstrous? Speaking of which, what happened to her?

“There you are!”

Oh, well, question answered. Furiously running up to Harpy, she halted when she saw Zombie. “You!? I told you to stop leaving your body parts and chunks of flesh on the perfectly cleaned sidewalk!” She then began beating Zombie with her mop, scaring Harpy from the wheelbarrow.

“But I didn’t so anythiiiiing, I was here to stop Harpy!”

“Well she’s spilling food scraps all over the place, so take responsibility for that also you rotting corpse!”

Draco and Skeleton-T paused for a brief moment, then looked at each other, thinking the same thing and nodding in agreement. They weren’t going to stick around to see Kikimora’s true colors, Harpy was enough for one day, and they weren’t willing to deal with another monster losing control.

 

It was best to spend the rest of the day calmly, without any further drama.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note: Yeah, I like to imagine Skeleton-T and Draco do indeed hold a grudge over what happened in Puyo Sun. It's a funny idea to have the two "weak" characters kinda egg on one another. They're also opposites in a way.


End file.
